yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Genex
"Genex" (ジェネクス, Jenekusu) is an archetype of mostly Machine-Type monsters that have an affiliation with the various Attributes that exist in the TCG/''OCG. Most of their effects revolve around adding monsters from the Deck to the hand and Special Summoning them, as well as pairing "Genex Controller" with low-Level monsters of the four basic Attributes for Synchro Summons. "Genex" monster names resemble several forms of energy development (hydroelectric, geothermal, solar, etc). "Genex" monsters were introduced in "Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!", with further support added in "Justice Strikes Back!!", "Champion of Chaos!!" (this support being in form of the "R-Genex" sub-Archetype) and "Charge of the Genex" (this support being in form of the "Genex Ally" sub-Archetype). "Genex" monsters tend to be Level 3 and few have more than 1500 ATK, but this allows them to be easily searched out from the Deck and Summoned to the field. There are also a couple of cards that can fill in for "Genex Controller" by having their name be changed to "Genex Controller" once per turn, increasing the flexibility of the archetype. The "Genex" Synchro Monsters have a variety of different effects, making them one of the more flexible Synchro-based Archetypes. The four primary Genex Synchro Monsters do not name a specific Material monster, but each is intended to be Summoned by tuning "Genex Controller" with a specific Genex monster; "Genex Furnace" for "Thermal Genex", "Genex Undine" for "Hydro Genex", "Genex Gaia" for "Geo Genex" and "Genex Blastfan" for "Windmill Genex". In each of these cases, the Synchro monster appears to be a more advanced version of its associated material monster. There is currently a Synchro "Genex" for every Attribute except LIGHT and DIVINE. "Genex" monsters are also supported by two sub-Archetypes known as "R-Genex" and "Genex Ally". While "R-Genex" focus heavily upon swarming to better enable Synchro Summons, "Genex Ally" focus on aggressive tactics that depend upon manipulating various Attributes. Most "Genex" monsters are related to another archetype, by Attribute, ATK/DEF, artwork and/or how its effect works: Strategy Like the "Synchrons"," basic "Genex" monsters are short on ATK and are dependent on quick Synchro Summons to generate field presence. "R-Genex Accelerator" allows you to Special Summon any "Genex" monster that you pull from the Deck, an effect that has synergy with "Genex Power Planner", "Blastfan", "Neutron", and "Undine", as well as various monsters from the "R-Genex" archetype. "Genex Neutron" adds a "Genex" Tuner to your hand at the End Phase of the turn it was Normal Summoned. "Genex Power Planner" can retrieve a "Genex Spare" from the Deck, which can then change its name to "Genex Controller." All of the elemental "Genex" Synchros must be Synchro Summoned with non-Tuner monsters of their Attribute and "Genex Controller", a Level 3 monster. This is most easily done with "Undine", "Blastfan", and "Furnace". Normal Summoning "Undine" allows you to add "Genex Controller" to your hand. Special Summoning "Blastfan" can do the same, or be used to retrieve "Spare", "Recycled", or "Doctor", as well as "R-Genex Overseer" or "R-Genex Oracle". "Genex Furnace" cannot be searched by any standard "Genex" monster, and needs no Tribute if you control a "Genex Controller". "Genex Controller" can also be substituted with "Genex Spare" if you control a "Genex" other than itself, or with "Genex Recycled" effect targeting "Genex Controller" when it is in the grave. To get the "Genex Controller" onto the field, you can use the effect of "R-Genex Accelerator", or "Genex Searcher" can be destroyed by battle to Special Summon a "Genex" monster of 1500 or less ATK from the Deck. "Genex Worker" Tributes itself to Special Summon a "Genex" monster from your hand, which is useful with "Blastfan" and for getting around the ATK restriction of "Searcher". "Genex Spare", being the same Level as "G.C.", provides an alternate Tuning method if all your "Controllers" are inaccessible. "Genex Recycled", a Level 1 Tuner, can also be used as a substitute for "Genex Controller" if one is in the Graveyard. However, since the two-Level gap can only be filled by monsters of a certain Attribute, it's usually better to search for "G.C". The "Genex Ally" Synchros are an alternative to the standard elementals. Their requirements are not so pigeonholed; two of them can be Tuned with monsters of any Attribute. In return, they do not gain their effects unless their Synchro Material is of an inconvenient Attribute (smaller "Genex Ally" monsters can assist in changing the Attributes of the materials). "Genex Ally Axel", however, is Level 8, can use any "Genex" tuner, and has no type restriction, prime for Synchro Summon with "Furnace" and "G.R.". Furthermore, he can revive any non-Tribute Machine from the Graveyard at double ATK for a turn, streamlining further Synchro Summons and spawning an endless offense. In terms of control, "Genex" monsters have various options. "Genex Turbine" raises the ATK of all "Genex" monsters by 400, especially important for increasing the ATK of "Accelerator". "Genex Army" destroys an opponent's card when Tribute Summoned with a "Genex" monster. "Genex Doctor" can sacrifice a "Controller" to do the same. "Genex Solar" can be Summoned with 1 "Genex" Tribute (though its ATK is unimpressive) and inflicts burn damage when any "Genex" monster goes from the field to the Graveyard. The Synchros also have useful offensive abilities. While there is another "Genex" monster on the field, "Geo Genex" can make its own ATK 2800"Thermal Genex" boosts its own ATK by 200 for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard and inflicts Burn damage when it destroys a monster. "Vindikite R-Genex" cannot be attacked and recruits a fellow "Genex" from the Deck when it destroys a monster. "Genex Ally Axel" provides a stream of pocket "Limiter Removals" and makes Synchro Summoning laughably easy. "Locomotion R-Genex" permanently steals the opponent's highest-Level monster when Synchro Summoned (no small feat at Level 9), but has lower ATK than "Axel" and is less useful over the long term. Sometimes it's a good idea to combine a different Archetype with the genex monsters. Flamvell monster are a good choice. You can use the abilities of cards like Genex Ally Remote to temporarily change them into genex monsters. You can then use them to activate abilities that require fire attribute genex monsters, like Genex Ally Volcannon or Thermal Genex for example. You can add R-Genex Oracle and R-Genex Turbo into Malefic Deck for Synchro Summon of Locomotion R-Genex - Malefic Stardust Dragon and Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon are Level 8 DARK monsters, that can be easily searched and Summoned. Deck Type Genex Valley The Key cards in this deck are "Genex Blastfan" and "Mist Valley Divine Wind". This deck can easily swarm once you have "Mist Valley Divine Wind" and a Wind monster on the field, as well as a way to return the wind monster to your hand, such as "Genex Ally Birdman", "Mist Valley Thunder Lord", "Mist Valley Falcon", and "Quill Pen of Gulldos". First summon a Wind monster, preferably a Wind monster that can gain an effect by being returned to the hand such as "Reborn Tengu" or "Mist Valley Thunderbird", and then activate "Mist Valley Divine Wind". Return the said Wind monster to your hand with a card effect and Special Summon "Genex Blastfan" which will then trigger Blastfan's effect. This will allow you to add a Genex Birdman to your hand for reuse of Divine wind next turn or a Easy Exceed or Synchro that turn. You can also use other cards like "Genex Worker" witch is slashable due to its effect to special summon a Genex monster which could allow for you to specal summon that otherwise unuseable Blastfan from the hand. "Genex Worker" can also be special summoned to the field by "Mist Valley Divine Wind" to special summon "Genex Blastfan" from your hand. You may also want to put in other Genex Dark monsters to the deck for "Genex Blastfan"'s Effect, because "Genex Ally Birdman" is Banished when it is used. Because you'll have a good amounts of WIND and DARK monsters used for Synchro Summon, "Dark Simorgh" can be a powerful addition. Birdman OTK This OTK uses the effect of "Genex Ally Birdman" and "Imperial Iron Wall" to perform an infinite loop. To do this you need a "birdman" in your hand and one on the field. You also need an "Iron Wall" and a "Cyber Summon Blaster". When you have this activate the Birdman in your hands effect to return the other birdman to your hand and inflict 300 points of damage to your oppenent. Because of Iron Wall you can return the Birdman on the field to your hand to summon the one in your hand and inflict 300 again. Repeat until you win Water Ally This Deck's focuses on field control and aggro tactics using "Genex Ally" monsters in combination with "DNA Transplant" to turn all monsters to WATER attribute, allowing the use of "Ice Barrier" Synchro monsters like "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" and "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Since all monsters on the field are treated has the same attribute, cards like "Genex Ally Crusher" and "Genex Ally Duradark" can do severe damage, while "Black Salvo" can bring back "Crusher" or "Duradark" from the Graveyard and Synchro Summon. In draw terms, "Allure of Darkness" has several targets to banish while "Genex Ally Solid" in combination with "DNA Transplant" can send any "Genex" (even itself) to the Graveyard and draw 2 cards. Since most are Machine-Type monsters "Oilman" is a nice addition for extra draw power and to protect your own monsters. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Genex Ally Birdman * Genex Ally Crusher * Genex Ally Duradark * Genex Ally Chemistrer * Genex Ally Solid * Genex Neutron * Black Salvo * Cyber Dragon * Oilman Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Limiter Removal * Dark Eruption * Forbidden Lance * Scroll of Bewitchment * Polymerization Trap Cards * DNA Transplant * Call Of The Haunted * Dimensional Prison Extra Deck * Genex Ally Axel * Genex Ally Triforce * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional) * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Armory Arm * Ally of Justice Catastor * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Chimeratech Overdragon Recommended cards "Dark Eruption" can retrieve spent Tuners. "G.C." can be Special Summoned by "Swing of Memories" for a quick Synchro Summon. "Card Destruction" and "Hand Destruction" are compatible with the effect of "R-Genex Accelerator". draw cards, in general, support it. Because Machines will be Special Summoned left and right, "Cyber Summon Blaster" can do serious damage. "Machine Duplication" finds few targets, but Duplicating "G.R." can prove powerful when combined with "Genex Ally Axel" and "Genex Doctor". Monster Cards * Genex Worker * Genex Turbine * Genex Controller * Genex Neutron * Genex Recycled * Genex Searcher * Genex Solar * R-Genex Accelerator * Genex Undine * Genex Ally Chemistrer * Genex Ally Crusher * Genex Ally Duradark * Genex Ally Solid * Genex Furnace Spell Cards * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Dark Eruption * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Scroll of Bewitchment * Machine Assembly Line Trap Cards * Trap Stun * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Rare Metalmorph * Negate Attack * Card of Sacrifice * Cyber Summon Blaster Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Flamvell Uruquizas * Geo Genex * Hydro Genex * Locomotion R-Genex * Vindikite R-Genex * Thermal Genex * Windmill Genex * Genex Ally Triforce * Genex Ally Triarm * Genex Ally Axel Weaknesses The "Genex" archetype can be controlled very easily and quickly in many ways. First, as they are chiefly Machine-Type monsters, cards like "System Down", "Acid Rain", "Magnetic Mosquito", "Electric Virus", "Electromagnetic Bagworm" and "Umi" can make really short work of them whilst on the field. Your opponent can also summon "Cyber Dragon" and use it and all your Machine-Type monsters to Special Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" leaving you wide open for its attack. Secondly, because the "Genexes" are comprised of monsters of every one of the six main Attributes, "Battle of the Elements" and "Gozen Match" (plus "Scroll of Bewitchment" to a lesser extent) can not only restrict "Genex" field-presence but also lock-down Synchro Summons as every Genex Synchro Monster needs monsters of sundry Attributes to either be Summoned in the first place or to wrought maximum use of their abilities. On that note of Synchro Summoning, the "Genex" monsters rely on doing so heavily; cards like "Tuner's Scheme", "Intercept Wave", "Discord", "Soundproofed", "Shiny Black "C"" and any anti-Special Summoning card effect can facilitate their Synchro use. Thirdly, cards like "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Deck Lockdown" and "Drastic Drop Off" can shave off the Toolbox asset of "Genexes" as most of these monsters let the Duelist add "Genex" monsters from their Deck to their hand. Fourthly, "Infinite Dismissal" and "Nanobreaker" can also do some significant smiting against the non-Synchro "Genex"es with most of the monsters of this archetype being Level 3. In a similar sense, these monsters can be dealt with on the Field ''and in the Hand via "Deck Devastation Virus" with most of them having 1500 or lesser ATK.